Captured
by mcc1089
Summary: Rated M. Piotr and Remy are captured during an operation. Will they ever be rescued, or will they be used and tortured forever by the terrorist group, "The Invisible League". Mainly KIOTR but with some ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey there I'm back with a rather dark fanfic this time. I would appreciate it if you would comment and let me know what you think! rated M for Mature!

* * *

Piotr Rasputin felt like his head was split open somewhere. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't move. He woke up on his side with his hands tied behind his back and feet tied together. In order for some of the members of the reconnaissance team to make it out alive, Piotr, along with fellow mutant Remy LeBeau, slowed down from the group and allowed themselves to be captured. They knew that out of any of them that could have been captured, they were the ones who would survive the longest due to their mutations. He slightly regretted his decision though a little bit due to the fact that he was separated from Remy, so devising an escape plan together was now out of the question.

It was hot… really hot. Piotr could feel sweat pooling on his skin. From the color of the light peeking through the shades of the window, he knew that they were somewhere in the desert. He didn't know; he didn't care. Remy wouldn't have remembered anything at the brief anyway; they only had one job to do. Protecting the idiotic First Kid, Nick Graham was the utmost importance for some odd reason. The kid wanted to experience a military operation and since his mother, who just happens to be the U.S. President, Sherrie Graham, was able to pull some strings. Nobody knew that there was an ambush and of course Piotr and Remy made sure the kid was safe, but the kid was slow and almost had to be carried back to the military helicopter. They were looking for signs of a new threat that rose as a result of accidental territorial reassignments. The groups of vigilantes were highly skilled and had taken part in many kidnappings of women from their own homes. Piotr wondered why they wanted anything to do with two men, but he put the question out of his mind so he could work on getting out of the restraints.

They called themselves "The Invisible League", and they lived up to that name. There were strikes at random times with no witnesses, even in crowded places. They apparently had many people across the world that did the league's bidding, but it was impossible to tell if somebody was part of this shady group. Ororo took extra measures to ensure that the mansion was safe while the threat was still ongoing. This gave Piotr a little relief; knowing that Kitty, Rogue, and the others were safe.

He didn't know what condition Remy was in, but if it was anything like his, then it wasn't comfortable, whatever it was. There was a thud at the door, and some strained grunts, but then Piotr heard it. It was faint, but he knew the voice well.

"Pete! Don't say a word! Ah!" It was distant, but it came from the direction of the door. Remy sounded to be in a lot of pain… this was not going to be pretty. He knew that one option was to break out of the restraints with his mutated strength, but he knew that it might not be the smartest thing to do since he didn't know how they would react to mutants. The door opened and two members of the league entered. They were masked and hooded in black with basic military fatigue apparel. A chair was brought to the middle of the room; Piotr was dragged to it with some effort given by the two operatives. They seemed to have some trouble sitting him up in the chair. He shifted so it would be easier, which made the two hesitate but shook it off in an instant and continued to restrict him to the chair. He made the move in hopes that it would gain at least the tiniest bit of sympathy… it didn't.

"Open those blinds and let him bake in the sun for a bit." It was a woman… talking to the shorter of the two. The other just gave a nod and followed orders. He immediately flinched at the brightness. "Get everything you can from him, if he doesn't talk, you can dispose with him as you see fit." The woman turned to leave, closed the door, and locked it behind her. Piotr watched as the other operative made its way to the wall in front of him. It stared at him for a second, then took a gloved hand and roughly grabbed hold of his jaw.

It was a very firm grip and was starting to hurt. He had a toothache not too long ago and it had not completely healed. The pain was not great, but it was not comfortable. He took a bold move and salivated as much as he could. Hoping that it would reach the near-by target, he projected as hard as he could, only to have it hit the other gloved hand of the target. This was followed by having said same hand shoved into his face.

"Now that's not very nice." Piotr was surprised. It was also a woman, a young one to be more precise. "You are going to tell me who you are, who you are working for, and what your mission is… now."

"I will have to decline. I will not talk to ter..." the hand that held his jaw released and slapped him hard. It hurt. Piotr felt blood rush to the spot, heating up the already feverous area.

"Let's try this again. YOUR NAME!" Piotr smirked.

"Sir Lancelot of Camelot. My quest is to seek the Holy Grail. My favorite color is blue…"

SMACK

A blow to the cheek made him rethink his childish answer. "Hmm well I guess there is only one thing to do…" with that she turned and left the room, with the door slightly ajar. It seemed like an hour until the woman returned with a stack of papers. She pulled up another chair and sat with her feet in the seat and sitting on the top.

"Piotr Rasputin. Human. Russian, twenty five years of age, worker for the Secret Service protecting the President's son while on this mission. Sound right so far?" Piotr just glared. "You go to a school for the gifted; you must be one smart man. Hmm what's this? You are involved in a romantic relationship with a student there as well. Katherine Pryde… she looks weak." Piotr felt a rumble in his chest. "Tell you what Piotr. Now that we have all of the information we need, we have no use for you… except…"

"Your sources are wrong. Your information is incorrect."

"Oh my source is quite reliable. Torture will turn any man against another. Especially mental torture. He thinks you have been sleeping with his romantic relationship, this… 'Rogue', as he puts it."

"You are wrong. He would never think that I…"

"PIOTR RASPUTIN YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Remy screamed hysterically as he was being dragged down a hall. Piotr heard it and fear struck his face. The woman from before entered the room and whispered something into the other's ear.

"HIM? NO WAY!" The young operative stepped back from the other.

"This is not a request. You will be compensated for your time."

"HIM?"

"He apparently has good genes. He would make a fine candidate, and since most of us have gone through this tradition, the two newer members will have to take the turn. Let me know when it is finished, and then you may dispose of him." Piotr was wide eyed as he saw the passing of a knife. "Have fun!" With that the door was closed and the young woman turned around.

"Do you know how 'The Invisible League" has survived over two hundred years?" she asked taking off her gloves.

"Not particularly." Retorted Piotr.

"We kidnap women, find their weaknesses and fears, and make them their greatest strengths. Some women come of their own free will, and some… have been born within the league."

"You are all women? What do you need me for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She laid down the knife, took hold of his military fatigue shirt, and ripped it completely off. "We need more members."

"**No no no no no no no no no**!" Piotr panicked as one of her hands caressed his bare chest as the other snaked up his inner thigh. His thoughts were racing, trying to find an escape. He also thought of Kitty and what she would do once she found out about this… that is, if he would ever see her again.

"Just let it happen, it will be all over after a while." He kept struggling but it only seemed to tighten the knots around his wrists. It went on for a few minutes and the heat was getting to him. The adrenalin mixed with the sun and the whole situation, was causing his vision to blur and his judgment impaired. He couldn't control his emotions, or hormones at this point, and blood rushed through his body, causing an involuntary reaction all men have at one point of their lives.

"If I do this… will you promise to let me and my friend leave?" Piotr pleaded his last request. The woman took a blindfold from her pocket and placed it on him. Then took a leather strap and placed it around his head for a makeshift gag.

"Yes. You are free to leave after the tradition is completed." Piotr nodded and prepared to accept his fate. "Although I must warn you, there are two parts to the tradition. The first is conception."

Piotr shuttered, but was prepared to live with any consequences that would follow this day. Her hands stroked and caressed him through the fabric until he was ready. She bent down close to his ear and whispered with a slight evil chuckle.

"The second is castration."

* * *

mcc1089 - I hope you liked it. Yes it is a little dark, but let's just see how far it goes. Make my day. REVIEW AWAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Pre A/n We are back, and hopefully this will clear up some confusion! This chapter rated M for language and the talk of certain male anatomy. And brought to you by the letter "Q" lol ENJOY!

* * *

Piotr's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't even know what she looked like and here he was going to be the father of a child… he didn't even know what gender the child would be… wait…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "MMMMMMmmmmmMMM" he jerked around so much that his chair tipped over and he fell on his side. This caused more pain than he imagined, since he was still tied to the chair. The woman let out a sigh of annoyance and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Say what you are going to say, I don't wanna do this more than you do, so let's get on with it."

"Wait… wait… what if it isn't a girl?" Silence filled the room. He could hear the woman walk around and put an object on a table over by the door. He assumed it was the knife.

"Having a male is not an issue. We raise them just like any clan would, however we train them to be nothing more than instruments in the succession of new members. We only consist of women. We keep it that way. However I will tell you this. We used to not castrate unless a male was born, so if I can convince my leader to wait to see if the child is a female, then maybe we can use you as a reproductive tool until the next male."

"That's disgraceful! Why would you put a child through that?"

"In the League, we go by our own rules. The males understand and we wait till they are of proper age. They are healthy. They have their freedoms too. But they are confined to the quarters they are given. Be a good boy and maybe we will keep you… intact." Piotr fell silent he was lost in thoughts of home, Kitty, and the mansion. He wanted to be Kitty's first, and he vowed to himself that he would never risk a situation with him and another woman unless it was Kitty. He let his head rest on the hard floor again.

"Castrate me now…"

"What?"

"You heard me." He almost spat. "I will not be a part of your "League's" continuation. For a second I thought if I just went through the motion; everything will work out. Now I see that isn't an option anymore. I have a duty to this country and especially to the ones that I love. I have to do something for the greater good, and right now that is ending your line of succession." Silence again filled the room. "I don't know how you got into this 'League', I don't care, but I pity you. I have more self-respect then to turn my back on my freedom, for a shitty chance to live!"

* * *

_**Roughly 3 years ago**_

_"May I?"_

_"Piotr, I don't see why not. You are very mature for your age and even though Kitty has her moments, she has her limitations set in stone."_

_"Thank you, Professor!"_

_"You are welcome! I know you will take care of her well. Now it's Logan that you need to impress. As you can imagine, you aren't the typical BOY that goes after a girl like Kitty, but I'm sure that you will have no problem with that."_

_Piotr was ecstatic. He was finally going to ask out the girl that he couldn't stop thinking about since the first time he saw her come to the institute. Sure he was twenty and she… is almost sixteen… in a few months. Yeah it looked bad, but for some reason she impressed him so much that he couldn't draw much else but her face._

_She would always wear her hair differently almost every day. His personal favorite was when she tied it back in a simple ponytail. Two strands would drape down the sides of her face, and made it kind of stand out. She had a gorgeous smile and an even more beautiful shade of red she turned when she was embarrassed._

_He didn't know what he would say but whatever it was… it was probably going to be cliché or dumb. He noticed her outside one of the windows. It looked like she was writing in her diary. Now would not be the most opportune time to ask her out on a date, but then again, he couldn't ever find a time NOT to ask her out before. He was scared. She was young and he was…old…er. This was something he felt he needed to do now, or miss the chance with some other kid who fancied her presence._

_She was walking toward the greenhouse and Piotr thought it would be the perfect place! Flowers of all kinds filled the area and the scent would be very pleasurable. He made his way through the garden to the greenhouse and peeked inside. She was on the other side, and couldn't see him enter. He took a route that would ensure that he could pick a flower and bring it to her without her seeing what he was doing. He looked down and immediately fell into confusion. He didn't know what she liked. Maybe she will turn him down due to his age, or be confused and uncomfortable being around him from that point on… or maybe she will just laugh at him._

_He shuttered at the last thought, but picked a pink flower at random and headed her way. She still was a few paces ahead of him but he remained quiet, not wanting to disturb her peace. The low hum of the automated sprinkler system was heard and small, confined areas of plants began to be watered over-head. It was normal, but a surprised scream was not. His head turned to Kitty, who was clutching her diary to her chest while a leak in one of the channels was spraying her directly. He dropped the flower, ran over, and stood in between her and the leak. He looked around in the mist to locate a rag or something to stop it, but no such thing was visible._

_Thinking quickly, he held the leak with one hand and the back neck of his shirt with the other. He pulled it over his head and off of his free arm, tied it the best he could while releasing his other hand to tie it tight. It worked, barely. There was now just some infrequent drips rather than a torrential water gun._

_"Woah. Thanks, Pete."_

_"It was nothing. Are you alright? Is your book alright?"_

_"I'm fine. Book is kinda ruined, but all is well." Kitty said with a grin as she looked up from her wet diary. The image of a very big, very wet, and very shirtless Piotr burned into her cornea and into the back of her mind. His expression was worried as he looked her straight in the eye._

_"I am sorry I was not able to save your book. I am glad you are alright though." He held out a hand to her, which she took with a little embarrassment. She was lifted up effortlessly and brought to her feet in an instant._

_"Piotr, it's ok. Don't worry about the book; really. It was just useless drabble about uninteresting things, I can always start a new one, especially with everything that I… uh, witnessed… today." She said while her eyes soaked in the entire view of the wet Russian mutant in front of her._

_"Da, I guess so. So… uh Katya.. I was wondering if sometime… you would like to go out sometime. W-with me…sometime."_

_"I have to admit, most boys would probably ask me out BEFORE they try to take off their shirt." She laughed. "I would love to, Piotr." She hugged him almost shaking. He could feel the warmth of her emanate from the contact. Relief flooded his body as he finally asked the question that was on his mind for a long while, and with such a positive feedback, he was lost in the feeling of euphoria right now._

_"Well, Pete, I guess I will see you later? Call me sometime, or rather, you can stop by my room, I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind."_

_"We will see. Do you want to do something tonight?_

_"Sure! I can't wait. See you later! I want to get a new diary as soon as possible." She laughed and sprinted away with a skip in her step. Piotr felt himself smiling like an idiot, and snapped out of it as soon as he could. He looked around the greenhouse for something to fix the pipe with, but still didn't see anything. His shirt would have to do for now until he could convince Logan to do something about it. He was just about to leave the front step of the greenhouse before he was startled by none other than said mutant._

_"Hey, bub, I want to talk with you for a moment… you have three seconds to explain why you are half naked in the same area with an underage girl… **GO**!"_

_"Pipe broke, nothing around, used shirt to fix. Kitty got wet." His words were rushed but he mentally kept the time as he spurted out the explanation. Logan's glare turned into a suspicious look._

_"Look, pal." He sighed. "The professor just told me what's going on. I want to make myself VERY clear as to how you go along with this relationship. We will talk with her parents, maybe pull some strings, but she is underage, and if you try anything with her…" His middle claw jutted out very quickly and almost pricked Piotr's chin. "I will remove your penis so fast, you wouldn't even have time to blink! Do I make myself clear, Tin Man?"_

_"Perfectly clear."_

_"Alright… now go put on a damn shirt. You have half the female population of the mansion staring at you right now. We don't need any more hormone-crazed teenage girls filling up the professor's or any telepath's mind with useless junk. GIT!"_

_"Yes, sir!" Piotr ran as fast as he could back to his room, passing students on the way. He was actually flattered that he caused such attention, but he was pleased that the girl he had dreamt about was finally his. He promised himself for his… uh… manhood's sake; he would never cheat on or disgrace Kitty in anyway. And so he hasn't._

* * *

He snapped out of his flashback when he heard the woman shuffle about. The gag was put back in his mouth and she stepped back. The distinct sound of a knife scraping against a wooden table made him shiver in fear. Her footsteps came closer and each one boomed inside his head. He knew this had to happen, and even though he could use his mutation and break out of the binds, there was no hope coming for them, this was the only way he could see it working out for everybody. It could be that due to the dehydration and circumstances that he wasn't thinking correctly, but this was what he thought the right thing to do was.

She stopped inches away from him, knelt down and placed a hand on the front of his pants, and quickly pulled down the zipper. Piotr started to cry. His screams were muffled but rose when a hand slithered into his boxers and grasped his manhood and stretched. He wanted to die… he slammed his head on the hard floor to try to knock himself unconscious but fear kept him coherent. His temperature rose, his heart raced and he felt the thing he feared most.

A sharp metal blade rested at his base for a second as the stretching increased. He could finally feel himself loosing conscious and soon all he could hear was his heartbeat… until…

There was a knock at the door before it opened. The voice was from another young woman, but this time… "Firefly, secret season two, out now…"

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME! Piotr you have got to wake up, come on big guy, wake up!" his manhood was released, his blindfold taken off, and his gag was ripped out. He could only see darkness still but was retaining his hearing. There was a lot of rustling about and a hand slapped his face to further his waking up. "I was about to chop off his fucking wiener! Do you have the files?"

"Got them. We have Remy. Transport will be on its way for you two. "

"Alright, The file for Piotr is on the table. How much time?"

"Five minutes out. Transport in two. We will see you at bass."

"Alright." The woman left and Piotr could make out the masked shape of his captor. "I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this. It's over Piotr… it's over…" She removed her mask and Piotr gasped in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK…"

* * *

A/N YAY thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review! It would really help me out and if anything doesn't make sence just ask about it. THANK YOU! Make my day, review away!

mcc1089


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Chapter 3 let me know what you think! Thank you for the reviews. They really make my day! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Piotr opened his eyes slowly to the sight of a small oil lamp flame. It was blurry but still he could see the light it gave to an unknown room. He was in a large, and rather hard, low bed with exotic pillows surrounding him, his clothes were different: loose and warm, and the sound of a small wind-chime was heard to his right, along with the hum of people talking. The room was still dark but he could make out how big it was, and the objects that were in it. It smelled of coffee, food, and spices.… something didn't fit.

His eyes shot open to check his hands. They were untied. He checked lower, and sighed in relief as all anatomy was accounted for. He put a hand to his jaw, which still hurt, but not as much. He was surprised to find the skin cold. A look at where his head rested answered his question. The ice pack was loosely covered in cloth and set on the pillow where his head would have leaned.

There was a big window that was open to the night air. The glow of lights could be seen through the drapes and beads that dangled from the top all the way to the bottom, most likely for privacy to the outside. There was a slight breeze that blew in refreshing cool air despite the summer heat. There was a doorway with the door fully ajar to his far left. It led to what looked like a small staircase, which was lit by a brighter light from the level below.

Suddenly there was a shadow of a figure walking up the stairs. The footsteps sounded like sand paper against smooth rock; each one getting louder, as the shadow grew bigger. Piotr stood up as fast as he could to get into a defensive stance, but not enough strength kept him stable, so he slumped back on the bed.

"Ah, you are up!" A man, who Piotr had never seen before, entered the room with a cup of coffee. "I was beginning to worry. I did not know how you like your coffee, so I made it black." His accent was strange; one that he had never heard before in his life. It was completely understandable, but just odd."

"Who are you? Where is..."

"She will come." Piotr was cut off. Silence filled the room, except for the sound of the man placing the coffee on a table. "My name is Ageo Masaque. I am known as Sundance. I am the current leader of the X-men, and your transport and guardian for the rest of the mission. The one you seek is currently running an errand for me. The recovering Gambit will be out for a while, but he is safe and a healer is attending to his needs.

"Where are we?" Piotr asked as he found the strength to stand slowly. Ageo went over to the drapes and pulled them to the side.

"Cairo, Egypt. Khan-El-Khalili to be exact. This is the apartment that Ororo bought and lets us use when we need. She lends it out to others as well, so there isn't much that we keep here. She wanted you as comfortable as possible." Piotr slowly made his way over to the window to see the busy street's activity.

"Sorry, I just don't understand a lot of things that are going on. And now I see that many things have changed with the X-men as well. How did you become leader, and when?"

"It's a complicated story, but something impressed me to come to the institute. I knew of Charles Xavier and remembered how he helped guide my cousin to his destined path. Storm found me walking the streets and called me by name. I knew I found the people that would help me. It turns out she knew I was heading for the institute after a few years of trying to figure out what to do with my life. She knew of my past, and said she wanted to help with coping. I myself have had trouble understanding my two mutations and how to use them. It turns out that I wasn't able to use my gifts unless I diminished my anger. After a short time and some guidance sessions with Ororo supervising, the telepaths revealed to me the darkest parts of my past, so I could relive them. I faced my fear again and watched my past unfold. I wanted to stop so many times, but I pushed myself to keep with it. After a few times of this, and many sleepless nights of thinking, I came to forgive those that have wronged me, and bring them to justice without hostility.

"Storm chose me for this mission because I have had a personal run in with the "Invisible League" and with the knowledge I had, it was the best place to channel my motive for justice…" Ageo fell silent and his eyes dimmed as if in a trance.

Piotr looked around uncomfortably for a few moments but Ageo started to come back to the present, so he turned to face him the best he could.

"Hmm. Kat is here. It appears you two have quite a history… I'll leave you two alone to catch up." With that, he turned away from the confused Piotr and walked to the stairs, where a cautious Kitty was just out of view.

He spoke in a slightly bitter tone as he made sure Piotr could hear. "I do not like what I have seen, and I worry about your… forget it. He can see you tomorrow. Go help Rogue."

"I've got to tell him the truth. He deserves that much."

"Do whatever you damn well please. It looks like he'll be getting a little more than the truth, if you ask me." He folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't."

"Suit yourself. I will be in the market somewhere." Brushing past her, Ageo made his way downstairs. Kitty slowly walked into the room. She had her hair down covering her tired eyes.

"Piotr…" Piotr kept silent, he watched her take the chair Ageo sat in before, and turned it around. She sat down and rested her elbows on the back of the chair with her face in her hands. With a sigh she lowered her hands and leaned her chin where her elbow was. "…You look well."

"You look different." His voice was monotone, in fact, there was a slight twinge of sarcasm.

"Lots of things have changed. It's been two years…" Now it was her turn to show a little disgust. She spat the last two words. "…you would know."

"Why were you there?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! I was there because I had a mission. Storm chose me because I needed something to cope. Ageo chose me because he felt I needed to get my mind off of things, and it did… till now."

"What happened?"

"YOU! YOU showed up. Out of the blue, you show up after two years of me waiting by the phone, hoping you would call, hoping you would come back, hoping you would let me know that you were ok! Storm never told me because she didn't know herself half the time! For a while I thought you were dead, and even though I cried for months after I came to that conclusion, I survived. Ageo trained me, helped me, and was there for me when YOU couldn't.

"I know the mission you went on was important, I didn't question that, but not a single phone call, e-mail, letter, for fuck's sake, not even a telepathic message that our telepaths could pick up to tell me that you were still alive. You were dead! You were dead to me! You ARE dead to me!" Piotr sat up facing her on the side of the bed, inches away from her screaming mouth.

"After you put me through that torment, here you are! You act as if nothing happened. I can't do that Piotr. I can't seem to heal over time like you have. I don't know what happened in those two years, I don't want to know what happened in those two years, but I swear to GOD that I will rip your beating heart out of your chest and…"

Piotr had enough. He rammed his lips against hers and led her from the chair to the bed. She tried to resist, but fatigue mixed with the fond memories of his touch, melted her defense. She leaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head up so he had more access. She became still and rigid. Piotr was confused. She put a hand on his chest and gave a slight push.

"This has to stop."

"You capture me, interrogate me, attempt to seduce me, threaten to castrate me, rescue me, and I still can't make love to you?"

"It's a little more complicated than that… it's just hard to explain."

"Try me." Anger started to well up in his eyes. His fists tightened, one of them being around Kitty's other wrist. She started to wince in pain, however it kept on constricting.

"Piotr… Piotr… things are different now…"

"HOW? How are they diff…"

"PIOTR I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE…"

Piotr's angry eyes turned into shock. He was frozen, although his grip on her wrist lessened. She was crying and pleading.

"Who?"

"Piotr, it was the hardest time of my life and I needed somebody that was there, somebody to help me cope…"

"WHO?"

"That would be me." Piotr slowly looked up to see Ageo in the doorway glaring back at him. "Get off of her… NOW!"

Piotr released Kitty, who phased through the bed to the lower floor. Still bewildered, Piotr slowly stood up, holding on to the chair, never taking his eyes away from Ageo's.

"Listen up, big guy. Things are different around here, so we are going to have a little talk." The two just stared at each other, as if in a stand-off. The talk was not going to be a pleasant one, and Kitty was glad she was not in the same room. She packed up a few things and headed back to Rogue's location. Hopefully things would be calmer over there.

* * *

A/n Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you like or don't like about the story, it would really help! Love you guys!

mcc1089


End file.
